Appelvacht/ Cederbloems Verdriet/ Deel 2
Hoofdstuk 5 Vloedpoot staarde haar vol verdriet aan. 'Ze is gedood door Merelpoot, dat vertelde Lijsterbes.' Cederpoot drukte zich tegen hem aan. 'Ik kan het niet geloven.' jammerde Vloedpoot. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Ochtendroos. Cederpoot liep samen met Vloedpoot naar de open plek. 'Cederpoot, Vloedpoot en Gaaipoot. Jullie hebben je taken goed gedaan. Gaaipoot, vanaf nu sta je bekend als Gaaistorm. De SterrenClan eert je wijsheid en enthousiastme, en wij verwelkomen je als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan.' Ochtendroos slikte. 'Vloedpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Vloedklauw. Ik weet het; je zusje had naast je moeten staan. De SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht, en wij verwelkomen jou als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan.' Cederpoot werd steeds nerveuzer. Toen draaide Ochtendroos zich naar haar om. 'Cederpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Cederbloem. De SterrenClan eert je loyaliteit en Vastberadenheid, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan.' Cederbloem. Dat was haar nieuwe naam. 'Gaaistorm! Vloedklauw! Cederbloem!' schreeuwden de katten. 'Verder,' vervolgde Ochtendroos,'ga ik naar Maanpoel reizen om leider te worden. Toevallig gaat Lavendellicht ook met Eikenpoot, dus ik kan met hen meegaan.' Cederbloem herrinerde dat Eikenpoot haar had vertelt dat ze officieel medicijnkat wordt. 'Onze commandant wordt Groenpoel. Lavendellicht, Eikenpoot, we vertrekken.' Cederbloem keek Ochtendroos, Eikenpoot en Lavendellicht droevig na. Er was niks te vieren, na de vele doden. Cederbloem ging naast Vloedklauw en Gaaistorm zitten. 'Ik.... ik zie Vlechtpoot... Ze zit naast jou, Cederbloem.' fluisterde Vloedklauw. Gaaistorm keek hem verwonderd aan.' Echt? Ik kan haar niet zien.' miauwde hij. Gaaistorm stond op, en liep het kamp uit. 'Vloedklauw..' fluisterde Cederbloem. 'Zullen we partners worden?' Vloedklauw keek haar aan, vol verdriet, en antwoordde toen: 'Ja.' Hoofdstuk 6 Cederbloem ging naar haar derde Grote Vergadering. Vloedklauw bleef thuis, omdat hij niet mee wou. Ochtendster liep voorop met Eikenblad, Lavendellicht. Gaaistorm en Cederbloem liepen zwijgend naast elkaar. 'Ik zou wraak willen nemen op die Merelpoot.' siste Gaaistorm. 'Nou, ik zou dat nu niet doen.' antwoordde Cederbloem ongerust. Bij het Eiland aangekomen, begon Sintelster te praten. 'Wij hebben een nieuwe krijger. Merelpoot staat nu bekend als Merelvleugel.' Gaaistorm, die naast Gifpoot stond, begon te zachtjes te blazen, en liep naar het rand van Eiland, waar toevallig ''Merelvleugel stond. Zij verdween later samen met hem in de struiken. Cederbloem besloot een kijkje te gaan nemen. Voor de zekerheid, want misschien had hij haar gedood. Langzaam liep ze richting de braamstruik waar de twee katten waren verdwenen. Ze kon niet geloven wat ze zag. Merelvleugel stond tegen Gaaistorm aangedrukt, en allebei de katten bloosden. 'Gaaistorm?' vroeg ze hardop. Snel keek hij op. 'J.....Ja? vroeg hij geschrokken. Boos wenkte ze hem met haar staart. 'Je kunt niet op haar verliefd zijn!' zei ze streng. 'Dat is tegen de krijgscode!' Gaaistorm keek nog bozer terug. 'Ik hou van haar, en het maakt me niets uit of ik de krijgscode overtreed!' 'Ochtendster spreekt.' miauwde Merelvleugel, die aan kwam lopen. 'Kom je, Gaaistorm?' De grijze, cyperse kater liep achter de witte DonderClanpoes aan. 'We hebben maarliefst vier nieuwe krijger. Gifvacht, Cederbloem, Gaaistorm en Vloedklauw. Ook zijn er doden. Rozenster, Vlechtpoot en velen zijn gedood in een gevecht met Sintelster. We vermoeden dat DonderClan probeert iedereen van de twee patrouilles te doden of gijzelen. Lijsterbes is namelijk verdwenen.' meldde Ochtendster, met haar blik gericht op Sintelster. Als laatste gingen Robijnster, en Waterster, leiders van Rivier en WindClan, spreken. Toen werd de vergadering beeindigd. Cederbloem ging als laatste van SchaduwClan de boombrug op. Maar iets hield haar tegen. Het was Merelvleugel. 'Jij gaat met ons mee, want jij was lid van de patrouille.' siste ze. DonderClankrijgers omringden haar. 'Gaaistorm, help!' schreeuwde ze. Haar broer hoorde het wel, maar trok zich er niets van aan. 'We hebben de tweede, Sintelster.' miauwde Kraaimist, de commandant. 'Gaaistorm, waarom deed je niets?' fluisterde ze. Hoofdstuk 7 Vloedklauw zag de katten die terugkwamen van de vergadering binnenstormen. Hij keek of hij Cederbloem zag, maar liep vast tussen de katten waardoor hij haar niet kon zien. Gaaistorm liep achteraan. 'Heb je Cederbloem gezien?' vroeg hij hoopvol. Gaaistorm schudde zijn hoofd. Steeds werd hij wanhopiger; misschien was ze tijdens de terugreis door een vos gedood? 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Ochtendster, en ze leek van streek. Ze wachtte totdat iedereen op de open plek was. 'Het is duidelijk.' begon Ochtendster. 'Na de verdwijningen van Lijsterbes en ''Cederbloem ''weten we zeker dat DonderClan de leden van de patrouille van Lijsterbes en de patrouille van mij, proberen te ontvoeren en dan doden. We hebben nog geen bewijs dat Cederbloem echt ontvoerd is, dus als ze morgen nogniet hier is zenden we patrouilles de grens ''over.' Vloedklauw is een van de katten die er mee instemde. 'Ja, Ochtendster. we moeten het doen voordat er nog meer worden ontvoerd.' miauwde Groenpoel, Cederbloems moeder en de commandant. 'Ik ga op wacht staan bij de ingang.' mauwde hij. Zijn leider knikte hem toe, dus ging Vloedklauw naar de kampingang.Daar zat Gaaistorm, met ogen vol verdriet. 'Wat...wat is er?' vroeg Vloedklauw. Gaaistorm keke hem aan 'Dat Cederbloem weg is..... is mijn schuld. Ze riep me om hulp, maar ik luisterde niet omdat zij.....' Hij zuchtte. Daarna vervolgde hij: 'Omdat ze me betrapte toen ik met Merelvleugel was. Vloedklauw keek hem vragend aan. 'Wat deed je dat met haar?' vroeg hij. 'Oke, ik zal het zeggen. Maar vertel dit niemand. ...Ik ben.....verliefd op Merelvleugel.'Vloedklauw vond dat niet belangrijk. 'Oke. Maar nu moet ik de wacht houden. Wat de katten niet wisten, is dat Gifvacht het gesprek gehoord had en meteen naar het leidershol gerend was. Ze had ook van Lavendellicht de profetie of Ceder en Gif gehoord, en sinds dat moment deed ze geheimzinniger. 'Cederbloem... Kom je nog terug?' vroeg Vloedklauw aan de sterren. Hoofdstuk 8 Cederbloem opende haar ogen. Om haar heen rook ze alleen maar de stank van DonderClan. 'Cederbloem, word wakker.' hoorde ze Lijsterbes murmelen. Ze kreunde, maar kwam uiteindelijk overeind. Uit Lijsterbes' mond sijpelde bloed. 'We zitten gevangen!' jammerde Cederbloem. Lijsterbes knikte. 'Ze laten je het zware werk doen, zoals.......' Cederbloem keek haar aan alsof ze gek was. '....besmos verzamelen en holen vergroten!' riep ze opgewonden. 'Kom op, we moesten bedmos halen als je wakker was van Sintel.....ster.' Lijsterbes leek een stuk minder enthousiast toen ze twee bewakers, Merelvleugel en Kraaimist. 'Lijsterbes, jij moet holen vergroten. Kom.' beval Kraaimist. Dus bleef Cederbloem met Merelvleugel achter. 'Ik weet dat Gaaistorm meer om me geeft en me terug wil.' Merelvleugel lachte. 'Op zijn steun kun je niet rekenen. Hij heeft je expres niet geholpen, en leidt katten naar de grens voor ons, zoals met Lijsterbes.' Cederbloem kreeg pijn in buik. Haar broer had haar verraden? 'Ja. Dit is waar. En je zult je profetie nooit kunnen vervullen, want deze dag is je einde!!!' lachtte ze vals. 'En als je me doodt, dood je je neven en nichten, want ik verwacht Gaaistorms kittens!' blies ze. Dat zou Cederbloem nooit doen. Ze zou nooit familieleden doden. Ze zuchtte. 'Goed. Ik gehoorzaam je wel.' Ze liep weg om mos te pakken, en ze besefte dat ze vlak bij de SchaduwClangrens was. 'Dit is m'n kans!' fluisterde ze. Toen ze het mos had gepakt, draaide ze zich om naar Merelvleugel. Toen gooide ze het mos in haar gezicht en rende weg. 'Hey! Kom terug jij!' Binnenkort meer